Obstacles
by CharlotteRay
Summary: Charles Lee Ray and Tiffany Delilah Valentine met eachother at the age of nine years old. Coming from two different, but similiar households and finding comfort in eachother helps them build the determination to overcome the obstacles of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

# Obstacles #  
Obstacles Chapter One

She was running as fast as she could. She couldn't let this happen to him. She couldn't let him die. She wouldn't allow it. Once she reached the front door to his house, her legs gave out completely; causing her to fall to her knees. She looked at the door with confidence and determination. She wasn't going to lose him. Using all her strength, she steadily stood up from the ground, grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. And she couldn't believe what she saw.

September 27, 1978

"Thanks for dropping me off Mom," Tiffany said to her mother, " I really appreciated it."

Tiffany's mother, Caroline, smiled. "Oh don't mention it sweetheart."  
And after checking the parking lot and street for pedestrians, Caroline began driving away from school shouting, " Have a good day Tiffany!"

Tiffany simply just smiled, waved to her mother, and began walking to the front entrance of the school. Inside the main hallway of the school was an office; and behind the receptionist desk was a young lady. She has big, puffy, blonde hair and seemed to have smothered her face in make up. Tiffany made a stern "ahem" so the lady would notice her. It worked.

The lady turned to Tiffany and smiled as best as she could," Hello welcome to Hackensack Elementary lil' lady. My name is Ms. Sylvia how may I help ya?"

Her southern bell accent was very strong. Almost made what she just said barely understandable. But Tiffany knew exactly what she said.

"Um I just moved here from Trenton, New Jersey. My name is Tiffany Valentine."

Ms. Silvia began to search through files until she pulled out a manilla folder with Tiffany's first and last name written on it. She opened up the folder and began to examine the paper inside.

"So you are Tiffany Valentine, born February 27, age nine?"

"Yes ma'am." Tiffany answered impatiently.

Acting as though Tiffany's tone was unnoticed, Ms. Silvia closed the folder; settling it on her desk. She pulled out a pink slip of paper from one of her drawers and gave it to Tiffany. "Here's your schedule darlin'. If you need anything, contact me okay?"

"Okay" Tiffany said as she walked out of the door. Tiffany took her schedule out and checked out what class she had first. Her first class was Social Studies room 108. 'That wouldn't be to hard to find.' she thought.  
Tiffany began to walk down the hall to find her classroom. She kept walking until she heard piano music. She turned to the direction the music was coming from. It was coming from around the corner. She walked around the corner and found a door labeled "Music Room" Obviously this is where the music was coming from. Tiffany gulped, straightened her cashmere sweater and reached for the door. She opened the door slowly and peered inside.

**Author's Note**  
Chapter one of my new story, Obstacles. Read and Review. Tell me what you think.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

Obstacles Chapter Two

"Thanks for droppin' me off ma." Charles said as he got out of his mom's pick up truck. He struggled abit with the heavy weight of his backpack once his feet met the concrete ground. His mom, Christiana, got out of the truck to help her son. Christiana led her son to the back door of the school and opened it for him. Usually before the students arrive at school, Christiana would bring her son there since Charles' father refuses to do so. The custodian would leave the door unlocked so Charles could get in.

Before she let Charles leave through the door, she grabbed him into a loving embrace. " I love you so much Charles," she said stroking his long, reddish brown hair.

She stroked his cheek," Remember that."

Charles looked up at his mother; some what smiling. "I love you too mom."

Charles walked through the door after waving to his mother and walked down the hallway to find his class. He kept walking until he noticed a door that was slightly open. He contemplated whether to just ignore it or walk to his class. He shrugged,' I guess a lil' peak wouldn't hurt' he thought.

He crept through the door and looked around. The room had alot of instruments such as bass clarinets, flutes, trombones, tubas, and much more. But what caught his eye the most was the black grand piano. It reminded him of the piano his mom has back at home. He walked towards the piano and sat at the bench. He smiled as he ran his fingers along the keys and began to play a beautiful tune.

Tiffany opened the door and saw that it was a boy about her age playing the piano. 'How is he doing that?!' she thought. He hasn't noticed her yet. Maybe she should say something. But what should she say? Maybe she should just go all out.

"HEY!"

The boy stopped playing. He spunned around so fast on the bench that fell face first onto the floor. Tiffany ran over to him.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Tiffany said as she helped the boy to his feet.

"It's okay." He said softly. He picked up his backpack which had also fallen onto the floor. The weight still made him struggle and Tiffany noticed it.

"Let me help you with that" She lifted up one of the straps and wrapped it around her left while he had it around his right. " Thanks" he said.

" No problem." She replied cheerfully. Without a word, they both walked out of the music room. Everything was silent as the two children walked down the hallway.

"Hey" Tiffany said. It broke the silence and caught the boy's attention. " I heard the song you were playing in the music room, it was really pretty."

"Thanks."

They stopped infront of room 108 : Social Studies. ' I guess we had the same class' they thought.

The boy walked through the door to the classroom and sat at the table in the back. Tiffany followed. Tiffany looked around. The classroom was fairly big. Then a question popped in her head. She turned to the boy.

" How come you were here so early?"

The boy stared at her with one eyebrow raised. " How come YOU were here so early?"

"I'm new here. I didn't know what time to come in so I decided to come in early," she answered," and you?"

" My mom brings me to school early so she wouldn't be late for work."

" What about your dad?"

"He doesn't care."

" Oh", she replied," Anyway my name's Tiffany."

"That's a pretty name. My name's Charles."

"Thanks you have a great name too."

Before Charles could say anything, the bell rang. The other kids begin to pile into the classroom. Pushing and shoving to get to their seats. Tiffany sat there slightly disturbed that these students would act like this just to get to their seats.

"If you think this is bad, wait till we get to lunch." Said a random voice. Charles and Tiffany looked up and saw a boy, obviously their age, with curly dark brown hair. He had a really big smile on his face. " So Charles whose your lady friend?" he said lifting his eyebrow.

"This is Tiffany." Charles blushed. The red color made his pale skin look even lighter.

The curly haired boy stuck his hand out to Tiffany. " The name's Caputo. Eddie Caputo.

Tiffany shook his hand," Tiffany Valentine nice to meet you."

Eddie smiled. He then took a chair, dragged it to the table, and sat down. " So Tiffany how do you know my buddy Charles here?"

" Oh I met him today."

"Today? What are you new?"

"Yes, I moved here from Trenton, New Jersey."

Both of Eddie's eyebrows were raised.

"Cool" was all he said.

**Author's Note**  
For this chapter I decided to add in Charles' part in the story to give the reader more insight on what's happening. And you know I had to add Eddie. Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Obstacles Chapter Three

The teacher had finally arrived. A young caucasion male with light green eyes. He was well known among the school board and students of being strict but surprisingly caring...sometimes.

Even though the teacher had made his appearance, the students seemed indifferent. They acted as though his arrival wasn't that important. The smile he had on his face when he walked in disappeared. Furious, he slammed his fists down on the desk. BOOM!

The sound of the teacher's palms meeting the wood of his desk caused every child in the room to clamp their mouths shut. Sweat rolled down the the sides of their faces.

" Shut up you ungrateful nuggets ," he demanded in an angry tone." or detention for ALL OF YOU!"

The students hung their heads in shame " Yes Mr. Sutcliff."

Tiffany's hand shot up like a firework. " Excuse me Mr. Sutcliff."  
He turned to the young brunette; adjusting his glasses to see better. " What is it."

" I'm new and I don't really know the rules. My mother says I should always follow the rules to be proper young lady."

Snickers were heard throughout the class. Mr. Sutcliff silenced them with a hard stare. His eyes softened which relieved the rest of the students.

" That's quite alright. How about you let Charles get you familiar with what we are supposed to do?" He said motioning to the long haired boy right next to her.

Aiming to go back to his desk to start the lesson, he couldn't. He frowned when a certain curly haired brunette,who has, yet again, failed to sit in his assigned seat, entered his view.

" Edward," Mr. Sutcliff began to rub his temples," what did I tell you about leaving your assigned seat?"

" Not to do it." Eddie replied looking at his feet. Tiffany turned to Charles and whispered, " Does this happen on a regular basis?"  
Charles stared at the teacher, who has forced Eddie to get back to his assigned seat. He snickered when he caught a glimpse of Eddie sulking in his chair. " Yeah, but Mr. Sutcliff doesn't do anything about it though. He just makes Eddie get back to his seat."

" Oh" She said sitting back in her chair. Then she thought of something.

" Wait what's my signed seat?"

Charles raised his eyebrow at Tiffany.  
" What do you mean?"

She began to twiddle her thumbs.  
" Well...everyone is sitting in their assigned seat except for me. I feel like I'm breaking a rule."

This time Charles laughed. " Your'e so wierd." Tiffany giggled in reply.

" Okay children that's enough laughing it's time to get the lesson started."

Tiffany and Charles straightened up in their chairs. " Yes sir."

The day went along rather quickly and Tiffany loved every minute of it. She began enjoying her day at school much more when she found out she, Charles, and Eddie all had the same classes. Then came lunch time. The whole time they sat together, they acted as though they were all long term friend. During that time, they began to learn more about each other. Like how Tiffany came from a rich family and that she has this fascination with dark colors, but her mother wouldn't let her wear them. How Charles loved art and music though he never got the time to think of the reason why he loves it so much. Or how Eddie had a semi crush on their math teacher, Mrs. Midford. He said it with great pride even though his two companions looked at him like he had two heads. Though they have their flaws, Tiffany couldn't help but smile at the two boys. She believed this was going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

At Dismissal, all the kids walked outside to be picked up by their guardians.

" Bye you guys." She said as she ran to her mother's car. Charles and Eddie lifted their arms to wave back, but during mid wave they noticed Tiffany's mother looking at them. She wasn't just looking at them; she was glaring. Those dark brown eyes brought chills down their spines and made every hair on the back of their necks stand up.  
Tiffany sat in the backseat of her mom's car smiling. Caroline pulled out of the school's parking lot and began to head home. Tiffany looked at her mother through the rear view mirror and her smile diminished. Caroline's angry expression made Tiffany slightly uneasy. Usually when her mom makes that face, it means she had done something wrong.

' What did I do wrong?' she thought

Her mother pulled into the driveway of their two story home. She never moved nor did her daughter. They just sat there. No one was talking. Caroline's hand gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles were white. She closed her eyes and sighed.

" Tiffany, who were those boys?"

" Tiffany, answer me."

Tiffany still didn' t respond. This aggravated her mother immensely.

" TIFFANY WHO WERE THOSE BOYS. YOU BETTER ANSWER ME OR ELSE!"

Tiffany flinched at her mother's tone. She began to fidget with her sweater. " They're my new friends."

Carol was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could her flesh and blood mingle with...commoners?"

Carol unlocked the car doors. " Get out."

" But mo-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Tiffany hastily opened the door and rushed out; tripping over her feet as she ran to the front door. And before she even had a chance to close it, her mother shouted, " I'M CALLING YOUR FATHER!"

The small child gasped. Now she knew she was in trouble. 'Daddy's going to get the belt tonight.' she thought aloud as a tear streamed down her cheek.

**Author's Note**  
Sorry about the long wait. I post chapters as often as I can. In this chapter, I'm basically showing Tiffany's homelife. In the next chapter, you'll see what happens to Charles after Tiffany left school.

Stay tuned and remember: Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Obstacles Chapter 4

Charles and Eddie watched as the car drove out of their sight. They couldn't believe what just happened. Was Tiffany's mother actually glaring at them? What did they do that would make her so mad at them? The silence between them was broken by a voice coming from behind them.  
" Eddie!" the voice called. Eddie turned and saw his mother. It was time for him to go home.

"See ya tomarrow, Chuck."

" Yeah..." Charles replied. He watched as Eddie entered his mother's car and headed home. Now, all he had to do was wait until his mom arrived.  
*Hours Later*

It was around 8:00 p.m when his mother finally came to pick him up. She found him on the curb fast asleep. His backpack was used as a pillow while his jacket was used as a blanket. Christiana smiled lovingly at her son as she picked him up. She carried him and his things to her truck and laid him down in the front passengers seat. She started up the truck and began to drive home.

Christiana pulled into the driveway of their apartment. She slid out of the driver's seat and walked to the passenger's side. She opened the door and gently picked her son up, kicked the truck door closed, and entered the house.

Moments later...

Charles woke up to his parents. They were fighting again. He opened his door opened slightly to hear the arguement.

"WHY ISN'T MY FOOD READY YOU LAZY B**** WHY ISN'T IT FREAKING RE-"

" I HAD TO WORK OVER TIME AND PICK UP OUR SON! IF YOU WOULD GET OFF OF YOUR BUTT AND HELP ONCE IN A WHILE, I WOULD HAVE TIME TO FIX YOUR DAMN MEALS!

**SMACK!**

Charles' eyes watered as he witnessed his mother being smacked. Her body crumpled to the floor. " MA!" He shouted. He ran down the stairs to help her, but his father blocked him by sending a hard kick to his stomach. Charles fell to the floor gasping for the air that was knocked out of him. He stared up at his father. His father stared back at him. Eyes full of age and hatred stared into eyes full of youth and innocence.

" I think you should back off kid."  
The tears in Charles' eyes leaked with defiance. He gathered all the strength he had left and crawled over to his mother and held onto her. He wasn't able to hold her long enough. For his father had grabbed and threw him against the wall. Charles screamed as his spine cracked on contact. His vision began to blur. He was a few step closer of reaching unconsciousness until he was brought back by the stinging of his father's snake skinned belt. Charles whimpered, but his father kept hitting him.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO BACK DOWN!? HUH? DIDN'T I?! YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Charles couldn't answer. He fell unconscious before he could say anything.  
...


	5. Chapter 5

Obstacles Chapter Five

Tiffany sat at the desk of her social studies class. She tapped her foot against the hard tiles of the floor rather impatiently as she waited for Charles to arrive.

' I guess he's running late today.' she thought to herself. ' I hope he's okay.'

She stood up to go look out of the window to see if anyone was out there. She wasn't able to see anything well enough so she decided to get closer to the window to get a better view. She started to walk over to the window until sharp pains began to erupt in her upper thighs. Tiffany fell to the ground due to the immense pains in her legs. She looked down at the causes of her fall. Huge, throbbing, red belt marks on her thighs came into her view. She loathed these marks. They always made her remember the bad people who let these things infest her skin: her parents.  
***Flashback***  
_Tiffany ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her mother was calling her father. She was going to get a spanking just because she made some new friends. And not just any friends; friends of another social class. " TIFFANY DELILAH VALENTINE GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

_Tiffany's eyes darted to her room door. Her father was home and he was angry; VERY angry. Tiffany quickly left her room and made her way to the living room where her parents were. When she made it there, she met the towering figuring known as Gale Valentine: Tiffany's father._

_Gale stared into Tiffany's frightened, brown eyes with his fierce, hazel eyes. Causing her already shaking form to tremble even more._

_He kneeled in front of Tiffany; never leaving her scared eyes. " Your mom told me what happened. You know what has to be done...right?"_

_Tiffany whimpered as her eyes met the belt in his hand, but she slowly nodded in response. " Y-yes sir"_

_"Okay turn around."_

_She lowered her head and slowly turned around. And as the belt hit its target, tears fell from her eyes_.  
***Flashback Ended***

She was brought out of her memory by a slight tap on her shoulder. Tiffany looked up and there was Charles.

" Hi" He greeted.

"Hi" She greeted back.  
"Why are you on the floor?"

" Um...no reason."

" Then what happened to your legs?"

Tiffany gasped. She quickly got up from the floor and pull her skirt down to cover the belt marks. " I fell."

Charles looked unconvinced. Tiffany could tell he didn't believe what she said.

"Tiff-"

RING! RING! RING! RING!

Charles was interrupted by the school bell and the sound of children fighting to get to their seats. Charles and Tiffany rushed to their seats to avoid the stampede of raging classmates. Minutes later...  
Everyone was settled once the teacher arrived. Right away, he began his lecture on the Mayans and Aztecs. Tiffany thought that the arguement between her and her friend had faded away until a piece of paper slid in her direction. It was note written in Charles' handwriting. The contents clearly stated that the arguement wasn't over.

~ We need to talk. Meet me outside when school is over.


	6. Chapter 6

Obstacles Chapter Six

The last hour of the school was almost over. Charles sat in between Eddie and Tiffany; tapping his finger on the desk as he watched the hands on the clock move. Finally after what seemed like forever...the intercom came on. " Mrs. Midford?"

The teacher moved towards the intercom. "Yes?"

" Is Charles Lee Ray in class at this moment?"

" Yes he is."

" Can he come to the main office? His mother is on the phone."

" Yes he can."

" Thankyou."

The intercom made a beeping sound as it cut off. Mrs. Midford turned to Charles.

" You can go now. Take your backpack with you."

Charles got up from his chair; slowly putting his backpack on. He turned to Tiffany and whispered," Don't forget."

Ms. Sylvia looked up from her magazine and saw Charles shuffle through the door.

" Hey there sweet cheeks." she greeted handing him the phone.

Charles gave her a quick thank you and lifted the phone to his ear.  
" Hello?"

" Charles?"

" Yeah mom."

" Sweetheart, I have to work extra hours. I won't have enough time to come pick you up. Your'e going to have to walk home. Now make sure you walk straight home after school. If you get home and your father's not there, go across the street to Eddie's house. Alright?"

" Yes ma'am."

" Love you baby"

" Love you too."

Charles handed the phone back to Ms. Sylvia, thanked her, and left the main office. The bell rang during his conversation with his mother so Tiffany was probably outside the school like she promised.

He walked around school until he found Tiffany on the side near the fence.

" Hey!"

Startled, Tiffany reacted rather quickly. Slipping on a blade of wet grass which caused her to land hard on her bottom. She heard him chuckle at her little fall which made her blush in embarrasment. She got to her feet and brushed the grass off of her skirt. Charles walked up to her still smiling from his recent spout of laughter. Tiffany glared at her friend.

" Charles, you said you wanted to talk so let's talk. " she commented sternly while crossing her arms. Her eyebrows pressed together mixed with her pursed lips completed her frustrated face.

Charles let out a nervous chuckle. " Oh sorry * ahem * anyway." Charles began to fidget with the bottom hem of his shirt.  
" I-I saw those belt marks on your legs..." he looked up from his fidgeting hands to Tiffany who was now looking at the ground ," ...Do you get hit?"

Tiffany didn't answer at first. Her eyes were still trained on the ground. They were watering and her bottom lip was quivering. It seemed like hours when her answer came out as a choked sob. " Yes... YES YES YES YES!" She cried. Her knees hit the ground as her body shook with one heart breaking sob to the next.

Charles sat down next to her. With tears falling from his crystalline blue eyes, he wraps his arms around her. Rubbing circle patterns on her back like his mother would to him when he was upset.

" It's okay... feeling that sense of lonliness. The feeling of being unloved. I know that feeling."

" You do? How?"

Charles' grip on Tiffany loosened as he stood up from his spot. He took his backpack off of his shoulders and took off his shirt; revealing swarms of various bruises and belt marks that littered his body. Tiffany's eyes widened at the sight. ' He gets hit too?' Other than the bruises and marks she noticed something more disturbing: Charles was unnaturally skinny. He was mostly skin and bones. ' AND he's starved?' Charles slipped his shirt back on.

" Did that answer your question?" He asked helping his friend up to her feet. She nodded her head; sniffing up the last remaining sob she had left.

HONK HONK

" Tiffany!"

Tiffany turned to the voice. " It's my mom I have to go." She started to walk towards to the front of the school to reach her mom's car.

But she was stopped by Charles who grabbed her hand. " Wait Tiffany" he said," I wanted to give you something."

He rummaged through his back pack until he found what he needed." Got it."

He took out two beaded bracelets. One had his name and one had her's. He handed her the bracelet with her name on it. " I made this for you.  
To officially start our friendship. "

Tiffany quietly thanked him as her cheeks turned a bright red. She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

Charles raised his pinkie in the air. " Promise me that we will be friends forever."

Tiffany giggled as she linked pinkies with her friend. " Forever and ever."

They smiled at each other. It seemed as though they were the only people in the world. That is until the honking stormed through their eardrums. Charles rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle. " I think it's best if ya go to your mom now."

Tiffany nodded. She walked off towards her mother's car. But she stopped. She turned and ran back to Charles; engulfing him in a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" Thankyou"

Charles watched as Tiffany hopped into her mother's car and headed home. He looked down at the bracelet in his hand, smiled, and slipped it onto his wrist. He started his way down the sidewalk towards his neighborhood.

" Your'e welcome."

**Author's Note**  
Wow I haven't done these in a while. The author's notes are going to appear on certain chapters instead of every chapter like before. So I'm just giving a heads up.  
Also when reading chapters, if there are apostrophes starting and ending dialogue, those are actually the thoughts of the characters.  
And can you guys read AND review? I really appreciate constructive criticism. I want to know how I'm doing and what skills I need to work on. ~Stay Tuned and remember ( Yes I'm going to say this again) READ AND REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

Obstacles Chapter Seven

Years Later...  
October 14, 1983

It's another week of high school. 14 year old Tiffany Valentine was rummaging through her closet to find something to wear. High school is the most important years of a child's life and it's best to make the right impression...well that's what her mother usually says. She stopped listening to her ages ago. She pulled out a red blouse and black skirt with matching flats.

" What do you think guys? Too fancy?" She asked her two guy friends who were sitting on her bed. Both exhausted since Tiffany woke them up two hours prior to this current event; begging for them to help her find something to wear. Which ended up with them having to climb through her window while her parents were still asleep.  
" It looks fine, Tiff." Charles finally said, rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes," Now put your goddamn clothes on so we can leave. The bus comes in ten minutes. And my braces are hurting my teeth."

" Alright alright. Don't have a cow." Tiffany ran to the bathroom to change. Minutes later, she came out fully dressed. " Whaddya think?"

Both boys stared; mouths agape. " U-uh you look great" Tiffany walked out of the room and the boys followed suite. The moment they got to the bus stop, the bus had arrived. They boarded the bus one at a time. They all sat in one seat. Tiffany in the middle with Charles on the left and Eddie on the right. The bus pulled up to the school and opened the door so the kids could exit. The trio were off the bus; heading to their first period. Tiffany's first period class was Algebra 1, Eddie's was Physical Science, and Charles' was Talented Art. " I'll see you guys next period." Tiffany said as she walked to her class. And as she walked, Charles' eyes followed her. Unfortunately, Eddie noticed and playfully nudged his friend's side.

" I see you checkin' out Tiffy, casinova." he teased; continuously nudging him in the side.  
Charles pushed Eddie away. " Shut up."  
Walking down the hallway, he could still hear Eddie's laughing.  
' Was it really that obvious?' Charles muttered before entering the classroom.

* * *

" Good morning Charles."

Charles simply waved at his teacher as he grabbed his unfinished painting and sat at one the easels. For his project he has decided to paint a portrait of his mother as a gift for her. It's the least he could do to put a smile on her face. Actually after all these years, he has finally figured out why he became so into art and music. He wanted to make his mother proud. Whenever he would show her his sketchbook, a piece he finished, or song he learned to play on his mother's piano, she would have the most genuine smile on her face. She'd tell him how proud she is of him and how much she loves him. And...it makes him so happy to hear it.

' That will take some time.' Charles thought to himself. He turned to the clock above the intercom. There was an hour left of class. ' That'll be enough...I think.'

He began painting.  
50 minutes have passed. And just as Charles planned, he finished; just in time. He smiled at his achievement. It was perfect. From her Reddish brown hair to her gleaming white smile. He couldn't wait to show it to his mom. He grabbed his painting and walked to his teacher.

" Mr. Leon?"

" Yes Charles?"

Charles lifted his painting for his teacher to see. " I'm done."  
Mr. Leon's eyes widen. " It's beautiful. A complete work of art. Is this your mother?"

He nodded. " I was wondering if you could mat it for me. I wanted to give it to her."

Mr. Leon smiled." Of course."

He matted Charles' painting and sealed it in a paper covering so it wouldn't get messed up. " Here you go." Mr. Leon said handing it to him, " She'll love it."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

" Thanks..." Charles said heading to his 2nd period.

* * *

-4 hours later-

It's the last minute of the last period and Charles, Tiffany, Eddie sat at their table waiting for the bell to ring for dismissal.

" Dude the painting is awesome!" Eddie whispered.  
Tiffany nodded, " Your mom is going to love it."  
Charles smiled," Thanks. I hope she does. It took me two months to finish."  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
All students grabbed their bags and ran through the door. The trio went outside and boarded their school bus. Once everyone was on board, the bus driver started the bus and headed to their neighborhood. The trio, sitting in the same seat that they sat in this morning, turned to eachother.

" Do you guys really thing my mom's going to like this?" Charles said looking at matted painting in his lap.  
" I mean what if she ...hates it? I mean my mom needs the greatest of things. With what she goes through everyday, I just want to make her happy."

" Chucky," Tiffany said using the nickname she gave him," this is your mother we're talking about. She loves everything you give her. She loves YOU. A painting wouldn't change that."

" Tiffany Valentine, I'm at your stop."

"Oh I have to go." Tiffany said standing. " I'll see you guys tomarrow."  
She kissed Charles on the cheek , before getting off the bus. It is quite obvious that they were dating...finally!

" Don't. Say. Anything." he threatened when he saw Eddie smirk. " Don't you dare."

He just laughed." Okay okay."  
" Charles Ray. I'm at your stop."

Charles stood up, " See ya."

He got off the bus and walked up to his house. He took out his keys to unlock the door. But he noticed something. His dad's truck was there. ' This isn't right', he thought to himself, ' He doesn't come home 'til 7:00. It's 2:45...unless...MOM!'

He jammed the key into the lock and opened the door and ran into the house. The house was in shambles. Glasses were shattered, furniture was broken. But Charles wasn't paying attention to that. What really caught his attention were the blood splatters. His heart nearly stopped. He didn't see his dad around. So there might be some time left to save his mom. He ran up stairs to his parents' room. He opened the door and what he saw nearly made him burst into tears.


	8. Chapter 8

Obstacles Chapter Eight

He couldn't move. It was as if he was stuck in a block of ice. The tears in his eyes flowed down his cheeks like waterfalls. This was a sight he didn't ever wanted to see in his life.  
There was his mother. Lying there. Not moving. Covered in blood and bruises. " Mom!" he yelled running to her crumbled form. He checked her pulse. It was there. Weak, but there. " Mom please wake up. Please!" shaking her. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw her eyes fluttered opened revealing her light blue irises.  
" Charles? Is that you?" "Yeah it's me." He answered; his eyes roaming over her injuries," What happened to you? Where's dad?"

" It's nothing. You're father ran off to who knows where. He'll be back later."  
" Then if he'll be back later, we'll have to leave now and get you to a hospital. Who knows what else he'll do to you."  
Charles grabs his mother and picks her up bridal style. She gasp; the slightest of movement seems to bring her pain. This made his anger grew towards his father. How could he hurt someone as beautiful and delicate as her? It's just plain cruel. He ran downstairs and grabbed his mother's truck keys off the hook and his permit off the counter. Not before throwing his father's keys under the sofa. When he gets home and finds Charles and his mother missing, his father will obviously try to hunt them down. He ran to his mother's truck. Unlocking it and settling her in the passenger's seat. He ran to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. He turned his head to his mother. She seemed to have loss consciousness. " I better hurry." he muttered as he turned on the ignition and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

" WHY DIDN'T YOU WEAR THE OUTFIT I PICKED OUT FOR YOU?!"

" Because I didn't want to wear it."  
This is how every afternoon goes in the Valentine household. With Carol screaming and her daughter nonchalantly, but just as irritable answers her. " BUT TIFFANY YOU WOULD HAVE LOOKED BEAUTIFUL IN THAT DRESS!"

" I didn't want to wear it mother. It's just not my style and the colors are much too bright." she repeated.

They would go back and forth over the same thing everyday. Why Tiffany didn't wear the outfit she picked out for her; why she never listened to her anymore? It may seem trivial,but Caroline Nicolette Grant Valentine turns everything into drama and wonders what has happened to her little pet. She was able to control her every move; every BREATH. But something had happened. She believed after Tiffany befriended Charles and his other companion she had become a disgrace to the family. Dressing goth and dying her hair blonde. She had Tiffany wrapped around her finger; her hand even. But now she's too slippery to make her coil back into place.

Caroline planned to prolong the arguement even more, but the telephone began to ring. Before her she could reach it, Tiffany rushed to get it herself. " I got it."

Her mother planted her hands onto her hips. " This isn't over." she stated as she stalked into her room. Tiffany just rolled her eyes and shook her head in contempt as she lifted the phone to her ear.

" Hello?"

" Tiff?"

" Chucky?"

" Oh thank God you're home. I need your help. My mom is badly hurt and I'm bringing her to the hospital. It's most likely that my dad is going to come to your house looking for me. So whatever you do, DON'T LET HIM IN! My dad had beaten her up worse than ever and if I he hurts you too...I don't think I'd be able to take it."

" Chucky..." Tiffany said, barely a whisper. Tears slowly flowing from her eyes.

"Yeah?"

She wiped the tears off of her face with the back of her hand. " You can count on me."

"Thankyou so much." Tiffany could hear the gratitude and sheer love in his voice. It nearly made her burst into another fit of tears. " I have to go. I'm at the hospital."

"Okay." Tiffany was about to hang up, but on the other end of line she heard Charles' voice. " Tiff wait."  
She raised the phone to her ear "Yes?"

" I love you."

Tiffany smiled. She could practically see the blush on his face. " I love you too. Bye.

"Bye." They both hung up. She walked over to her front door and back door and locked them while peaking through the peepholes making sure no one was coming. But that was a mistake on her part. What she didn't know is that her mother is planning on betraying her daughter in the worst way possible.

**Author's Note**  
Oh wow isn't Tiffany's mother something? I seriously think she eat bad for breakfast and regurgitates it as pure evil. Anyway I am working on the next chapters and are going upload as soon as I can.

So stay tuned and READ and REVIEW :)


	9. Chapter 9

Obstacles Author's Note. I know you guys usually don't like these. I don't like them either. But right now I'm working on another Child's Play fic which explains Chucky and Tiffany's childhood and it will be more accurate using first person perspective instead of third person perspective. Also it will include more input on their parents since they were kind of an influence on their lives. So that's all I have to say for right now. I will be putting up the new story or stories soon. I might even do some stories for other shows or movies like Invader Zim. I always wanted to a ZimxGaz fanfic.

Anyway stay tuned:) 


End file.
